1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a support for mounting the electronic components of a single phase unit for an inverter which has an H-shaped cross-section in at least one plane disposed perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supports of the above-described type for modular inverter assemblies are known in art. See, for example, page 15 of BBC publication INVERTER INSTALLATIONS FOR ELECTRIC MOTORS. All the electronic components for such a single-phase unit are generally mounted on one support. One known support of the above type is fabricated of a combination of square tubes and separate plates. A central support plate on which the electronic components are mounted has the square tubes fastened at the four corners thereof perpendicular to the plane of the support plate. The configuration of the support through a vertical cross-section taken through the ends of the support plate is accordingly H-shaped. The disadvantage of such supports is that they must be constructed of individual component parts in piecemeal fashion, and the required mechanical stability is only attainable by costly expenditures. Moreover, such known supports provide only two assembly surfaces on the center plate thereof.